Great Multiverse: Verge
The Great Multiverse: Verge is a first person shooter video game developed by Splash Damage for PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. In the Great Multiverse: Verge, three factions, the Axis's Colonial Defense, the planet's native inhabitants, known as the Insurgency and the insane Marauders battle for control over Earth of the Voi'liu Universe Gameplay Plot DLCs * Agents of Betrayal * Insanity of Sol * Boarding the Warmachines * Weapons of Pol * The Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack * Variety Pack * Weapons of the Ou'hjik Universe Pack Characters types (Background) Colonial Defense Insurgency Marauders Skintone Within each species TransRace (Human) * Light Grey * Mid Grey * Dark Grey Irken * Light Green * Mid Green * Dark Green Klingon * Dark Blood Elf * Light * Mix * Dark Chiss * Light Blue * Mid Blue * Dark Blue Human * Light (European and Asian) * Mixed (Latino, Arabic, Mixed Race) * Dark (African) Hair and Eye tone in each species TransRace (Human) * Blench white (eyes) Irken (all Eyes) * Green * Blue * Pink * Purple * Red * Brown Klingon * Brown (eyes) * Black (Hair) Blood Elf * Green (eyes) * Blond (hair) * Black (hair) Chiss * Red (eyes) * Black (hair) * white (hair) Human * Green (eyes) * Blue (eyes) * Hazel (eyes) * Brown (eyes) * Blond (hair) * Brown (hair) * Auburn (hair) * Black (hair) Uniforms within each faction Colonial Defense The Overwatch The Hierarchy The Wehrmacht The SS The Elite The Spec Forces The CP The Colonial Police The Mage The Officer The Imperial The Joint Forces The Colonial Army The Colonial Marines The XOF (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) Insurgency The Old Guard The Remnant (KND and TN) The Refugee The Priest The Hooded The Vendetta The Shattered The Prisoner The Enslaved The Hunter The Parent The Worker The Long Coat The Trenches Marauders The Sadist The Raider The Reaper The Torturer The Insane The Broken The Twisted The Unstable The Tribal The Fanatic The Killer The Corrupted The Criminal Maps Their are five zones in the game, within each zone, their are fifteen maps per zone The Red Zone This zone is the region controlled directly by the Axis Government, these regions are also called the Occupition Zone. * Checkpoint, England, Europe * Ruins, France, Europe * Temple, Japan, Asia * Shattarted City, Israel/Palestine, Asia * Northern Scar, Korea, Asia * Big Red, China, Asia * City by the Bay, United States, North America * Aztec, Mexico, North America * Lake City, United States, North America * Revolution, England, Europe * Canal City, Panama, North America * Pan Handle, United States, North America * Broken, Brazil, South America * Terror, Russia, Europe * Germania, Germany, Europe * False Government, England, Europe (Agents of Betrayal) The Yellow Zone Also known as the War Zone, these areas are often torn apart by consent fighting between the Colonial Defense and the Insurgency * Outpost, United States, North America * Jungle, Nicoraga, North America * Old Wounds, Ukraine, Europe * Birthplace, Greece, Europe * Sin Ruin, United States, North America * Baja, Mexico, North America * Ruined Forest, Brazil, South America * Exploration, Japan, Asia * Osaie, Australia, Oceania * Oasis, Lybria, Africa * Islands, Indonesia, Oceania * Ruins of the Ming, China, Asia * Buffer Zone, India, Asia * Viking, Finland, Europe * Rebellion, Haiti, North America * Fragments, Canada, North America (Agents of Betrayal) The Blue Zone These Zones are controlled by the Insurgency but are mostly ruins anyway * Sector V, United States, North America * Sector Yellow, United States, North America * Deep Forest, Brazil, South America * Frozen Base, Greenland, North America * Old Empire, Spain, Europe * Mesopotamia, Iraq, Asia * Old Base, Kazastine, Asia * Front, Madagascar, Africa * Refugee Camp, India, Asia * Outback, Australia, Oceania * Old City, Iran, Asia * Scrap City, Morocco, Africa * Ruined Lab, Yemen, Asia * Elevator, United Arab Emirates, Asia * Refugee Outpost, Syria, Asia The Grey Zone Also known as the Land of the Marauders, is the name of the regions of the planet controlled by the Marauders, these zones are often found in the Blue Zone * Death River, Congo, Africa * Blooded Forest, Congo, Africa * Insanity Mountain, Afghanistan, Asia * Broken Village, Russia, Europe * Genocide, Burundi, Asia * Lakeview, Uganda, Africa * Fanatics, Sudan, Africa * Revolutionary Insanity, Iran, Asia * Shattered Fields, Nigeria, Africa * Insane City, Russia, Europe * Remnants of the Past, Turkmenistan, Asia * Civil War, Congo, Africa * Secession, Sudan * Dreams of a Broken People, Kenya, Africa * Bitter Desert, Zambia, Africa * Gruesome Decay, Congo, Africa (Agents of Betrayal) The Black Zone these zones where one is killed on the spot are areas were the Axis use as a 'buffer zone' between teh other zones and the 'craters' * Edge, United States, North America * Factory, United States, North America * Fondary, United States, North America * Death Camp, Austria, Europe * Island, Italy, Europe * Broken Forest, Brazil, South America * Southern Ruins, South Africa, Africa * Capital's Shards, Australia, Oceania * Dragon's Entrance, China, Asia * Research Labs, United States, North America * Cruelty, France, Europe * Tea Party, United States, North America * Split City, United States, North America * Monument to the Past, Brazil, South America DLCs Insanity of Sol * IKS Loktar, Above Earth's Orbit * Shattered past, Earth's broken moon Boarding the Warmachines * Camp Alpha, Bhutan, Asia * Camp Beta, Nepal, Asia Weapons in Verge Assault Rifles * AK-12 * E-11 Blaster * M416 * ART-89 * CZ805 Bren * Disruptor Rifle * AUG A3 * STG-60 * Imperial Harrier * StA52 * OSPIR * YJ-90 * Type 3 Phaser (Agents of Betrayal DLC) * DC-15A (Agents of Betrayal DLC) * AN-94 (Boarding the Warmachines DLC) * M-55 Argus (Boarding the Warmachines DLC) * Mk2 Lancer (Insanity of Sol DLC) * Kaiserli 61 (Insanity of Sol DLC) * StG 44 (Weapons of Pol DLC) * AM MRS-4R (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) * G44 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) * UN-ARC (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) PDWs * MX4 * MP7 * MP70 * XMP5K * UMP45 * StA11 SMG * Bullseye * N-10 * E-5 Blaster Rifle * LS21 Valk (Agents of Betrayal DLC) * AS Val (Boarding the Warmachines DLC) * MPX (Insanity of Sol DLC) * Geth Plasma SMG (DLC) * MP40 (Weapons of Pol DLC) * Sz.-336 SMG (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) * Macht 37 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) Light Machine Guns * PKP Pecheneg * T-21 * Type-110 * M60E4 * QBB-95 * MG-60 * M249 SAW * StA3 Stova * RPK-12 * M56 Smartgun (Agents of Betrayal DLC) * M240B (Boarding the Warmachines DLC) * M224A1 (Insanity of Sol DLC) * MG42 (Weapons of Pol DLC) * ALM 48 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) * UN-AAM (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) Carbines * G36C * DC-15S * M4A1 * Type-40 * SG553 * A-91 * StA25 Vlug * Bal-27 * MTAR-21 * M5A2 * DC-17M (Agents of Betrayal DLC) * Groza (Boarding the Warmachines DLC) * Gehiron Shrapnel Launcher (Insanity of Sol DLC) * M1 Carbine (Weapons of Pol DLC) * AM MRS-4 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) * SVG-76U (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) Sniper Rifles * M40A5 * Scout Elite * DLT-19A * E-11s * Fareye * M98B * OSV-96 * Longshot * MARS D * VKS (Agents of Betrayal DLC) * VC61 Sniper Rifle (Boarding the Warmachines DLC) * AS50 (Insanity of Sol DLC) * Kar98k (Weapons of Pol DLC) * M2000 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) * Serval AMR-7 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) Shotguns * R870 * SPAS-12 * Jagdfaust AF-60 * USAS-12 * VC30 Sickle * M1014 * S12K * M1216 (Agents of Betrayal DLC) * Gnasher (Insanity of Sol DLC) * M1897 Trenchgun (Weapons of Pol DLC) * S1000 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) * KARBARGA-83 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) DMRs * SVD * M14 EBR * MzG60 * Type 4 Phaser Sniper Rifle * QBU-88 * ZM Kar * SCAR H SV * StA14 Rifle * Mk 11 Mod 0 (Insanity of Sol DLC) * M1 Garand (Weapons of Pol DLC) * AM MRS-71 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) * Bambetov SV (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) Handguns * USP45 * P226 * DL-44 * SE-14C * Type 5 Pistol * VC15 Judaz * 93R * .357 Magnum (Colt Python) * G18 * Deagle .44 * M-5 Shuriken * StA-19 Reigner * P-60 * Type 2 Phaser (Agents of Betrayal DLC) * Unica 6 (Boarding the Warmachines DLC) * DH-17 (Insanity of Sol DLC) * M1911 (Weapons of Pol DLC) * AM D114 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) * Geist P3 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) Launchers * RPG-7 * XM25 * M32 MGL * PLX-2M * BLR-06 Hadra * FIM-92 Stinger * GROM-11 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) * HAIL MGR-4 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) Battle Pickup * Atlas .45 * AMR-2 * Bolter * CGM-25 (Liiu'hii Universe Expansion Pack DLC) Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse